buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
MC Ride
"I'm a very private person, I have very few people that I call my friends. I'm very distrustful of human beings in general; I'm very distrustful of media. I have no interest in sharing my personal life with the world. Zero." - Ride according to a Spin article Stefan Corbin Burnett, also known as MC Ride, is a visual artist and the frontman of the experimental hip-hop group Death Grips. Early life Stefan Burnett was allegedly born on May 10, 1978 in Sacramento, California to Naomi and Errol Burnett. His brother, Isaac Burnett, is a Sacramento based rapper who performs under the alias Swank Daddy. Careers and Mxlplx Not much is known about Ride himself, except that he used to study visual art at Hampton University. But he dropped off since he was starting an experimental hip hop group with his brother. Ride started to nickname himself Mxlplx, and he also formed a hip hop group named Fyre, along with his brother Swank Daddy and Young G. The only well-known song from Mxlplx is a song called Civic Duties, filmed by G Highway (possibly Young G) out of Sacramento, California. The project was cancelled because his brother got married, and Stefan had started to work at a pizzeria and pursue his career as a painter. Death Grips After working at a pizza restaurant in 2010, MC Ride and his neighbor Zach Hill formed the band Death Grips. Zach also introduced his friend Andy to Ride and they all started to work together. Thus, Death Grips was born. After releasing their self-titled debut EP, they released a mixtape titled Exmilitary. After getting positive reviews and attention, the group started to sign to Epic Records in 2012, thus making The Money Store. In the same year, Death Grips started leaking No Love Deep Web, due to Epic Records' hesitance to release the album until 2013. They also leaked an unmastered version and the instrumentals of their previous album, The Money Store. They were subsequently dropped from Epic Records. Also in 2013, they released Government Plates. As of July 2014, they announced their disbandment, but they released Fashion Week, which contains instrumentals. They also announced Niggas on the Moon and Jenny Death since disbanding as well. Fusing these two albums together makes The Powers That B. On May 6th, 2016, Death Grips released their newest album, Bottomless Pit. May 22nd, 2017 marked the release of the 22-minute song Steroids (Crouching Tiger Hidden Gabber). This, along with the song More Than the Fairy (which features Les Claypool of Primus), and the singles Black Paint, Streaky and Flies (from the upcoming album, Year of the Snitch) compose the only new material released by Death Grips since Bottomless Pit. Trivia *According to a Reddit posthttps://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips/comments/442adg/stefanburnettcom, Stefan apparently has a website filled with drawings and paintings he made. Check it out. It's really cool. **The website also contains MC Ride's current e-mail, which is sb@stefanburnett.com. ***Please don't e-mail him memes. Stefan is a super serious guy that you don't want to mess with. References See also *Zach Hill *Andy Morin Category:Humans